Clannad Alternate Harem I: Nagisa Chapter
by Glorious Burden
Summary: A one-shot between the main couple. TomoyaxNagisa. Rated M for lemon. Don't flame, R&R. Its the first of my take on one of the couples here. I made the mistake of Tomoya being older, so excuse me for it.


**Clannad Alternate Harem: Nagisa Chapter**

_I have returned with a new fic and anime to try. Yes it's my first take on Clannad, so I hope you can go easy on me. Clannad seems to be an interesting sort-of harem anime, and I feel compelled to make one, and here it is._

_It's called the alternate harem for a reason, and that's for the lead protagonist to be with most each of the heroines in alternate sagas, alternate couples which I'll do much later. Tomoya does fit well with Nagisa, but there are other girls he can get together with as some fans put it, being this anime a harem after all but a different kind._

_For this, probably a canon feel, sets 4 years after the first season, 6 years before After Story, but to be honest I'm not into that. Don't know exactly how old they are in the start of the series, but I assume Tomoya must be 17, Nagisa is 16 or 17, others 15-18 I guess. They're all 4 yrs+ here now. Let me do this the way I feel and think for it. After all the drama, perhaps I can lighten things a bit perhaps? And just a precaution, I made no one OOC, got it?_

_Since Tomoya and Nagisa are the main couple, I shall start with them here. It feels a little while since I made a lemon after all the college work, so bear with me on some things, and just in case pardon me for any redundant, repeating or any errors here as I at times caught up in my work. Hope this is a good lemon story to start this multi-chapter story._

_Don't own Clannad._

* * *

Tomoya and Nagisa have been together and been dating for 4 straight years. Together they're the epitome of a lovely couple, as one of their friends say. Their friends Kyou, Ryou, Youhei, Kotomi, Fuko (let's say she woke up, ok?), Tomoyo and Sanae have been supportive of their relationship. Akio in the meantime will just be what he is.

Today they and their friends go out on a somewhat friends gathering and have an enjoyment for themselves. Later as night now falls, after dinner together, Tomoya and Nagisa head back to Tomoya's home. It feels a clear and breezy, cool night. She's going to stay at his home and her parents permitted it. There is another reason for that; his dad got arrested few days ago and is cooling, and sobering, behind a comfortable cell, but will be out soon. "Not exactly a great father to look up to..." Tomoya muttered to himself. Perhaps their trip with friends is another reason to cheer Tomoya up, and it worked. With Tomoya being alone in his home, Nagisa wants to keep him company.

Tomoya feels there's nothing else to do, so he might as well sleep. While Nagisa's in the bathroom, she's been pondering about something...something that's been bothering her conscience and is curious about it. "Should I...do it now with him...?" she asked to herself softly. She recalls a month ago from what Tomoyo and Kyou said about what other things couples do because Nagisa wants to know more. Their answers left Nagisa flushed, at the same time curious. It's some typical romance stuff, young people doing adult stuff that's seen in movies and animes, stuff that Kyou got her references from. Nagisa knows she's in-love with Tomoya and even Tomoyo probably help her about it. Nagisa has been thinking, and could make Tomoya forget about his father issues. Still flushed, she has decided and swallows a pill for safety (too early for Ushio to be born if you ask me).

She then came out, heading to Tomoya's bedroom, wearing a white, almost silvery silky nightgown. Nagisa made sure to lock the door behind her for tonight as a precaution to any unexpected intrusion or anything that would spoil anything. The house is silent as they're the only occupants of it. Tomoya welcomed her to his side as she gently lay beside him. As they prepare to sleep, both neither knew it, the couple can sense some kind of feeling arising in them. Nagisa felt enormous amounts of the urge growing. After all the drama he has in his life and whatever burdened him, perhaps she can help relieve it somehow.

"Umm Tomoya?" Nagisa called gently as she sat on his bed. "What is it?" he wondered, prompting him to sit up beside her. Their eyes met and felt entranced by their orbs. Feeling like under his spell, Nagisa fell forward to his chest. "Nagisa?" Tomoya is caught off guard. "Let me stay like this. May I?" she requested to him, clinging to his chest and just breathing his scent. Tomoya slowly enfolds his arms around her, keeping her safe and provide warmth. Then Nagisa broke the silence as she looks up to him. "Tomoya, there's something...that I...I wanna say to you." She stumbled slowly, trying to get some words out as she felt her cheeks burning. "Is there something you want Nagisa? Something I can do?" Tomoya asked.

Nagisa starts to move closer to Tomoya. He puts her hands to tenderly touch his cheeks. "There's something I could've said long ago. Tomoya I love you. I've been in-love with you for a long time." Nagisa admitted to him, leaving Tomoya a bit shocked as he would expect her to say this one day. After a long while, she finally said it. His embrace tightens around her just slightly. "Well Nagisa, I love you too. Over the course of time, I guess I'd fallen for you as well." Tomoya told to his girlfriend.

Nagisa gave him a bright smile to him. "Thank you Tomoya. I'm glad to have met you." she said sweetly and puts a hand on his cheek. Tomoya then sensed what is happening as romance is filling the atmosphere, knowing this feeling arising earlier. he then slowly brings his face closer to hers, their lips about to close the gap. "Tomoya..." Nagisa feels cornered and helpless to his, but lets him have his way. Seconds later that felt like minutes, their lips met in passionate linking, though this is not their first time.

Nagisa started to wrap her arms around his neck and Tomoya wrapped his safeguarding arms around her back, deepening the kiss. Tomoya slips his tongue into her wet caverns and tastes all what she is. Both execute a very passionate kiss, much more than even what they want to be. A little later Tomoya decides to battle her tongue and both danced their tongues inside their mouths. Nagisa shifted in her position from his side and onto him; Nagisa moved her left leg to be at his right side, enabling her to sit on Tomoya's lap, her legs around him, instinct driving her at the moment. In his room where the lights were off, the moon's radiance is their only source of light that lights it up.

Nagisa has been kissing Tomoya for some time they don't realize they were running out of breath. They pull out, panting a bit heavily. They stare each other in the eye, noticing desire in their orbs, both can feel their arousal rising.

"Tomoya, please let me feel your love." Nagisa sounds like she's pleading as she reaches out to cup his cheeks. Tomoya interprets this she wants to make love. "Are you sure? You want to do this? I don't want to trouble you." Tomoya is worried for her sake; once they do there was no turning back. "Don't worry. Please let's just do this." Nagisa reassures and insists to him, sounding almost determined. That was all Tomoya needed to push all doubts out of his mind.

He trailed his kisses down her neck and felt himself aroused, hearing Nagisa's soft moaning. His hands trailed down to Nagisa's thighs, slowly making their way up, pulling along with them, her silky nightdress. Tomoya stopped his adventure and lifted Nagisa gently, letting them sit up at him, taking off her night clothes and throwing it away, not caring where it went on the room.

Now for the first time, Tomoya can see Nagisa almost naked in full explicit view, her white panties being her only remaining garment. Tomoya took in a breath and his eyes widen as he marvels at her whole body, seeing how beautiful and even cute she can be. Tomoya can only stare at her naked body, her skin shining beautifully from the light of the moon. Nagisa is blushing deep shaded red with Tomoya gazing at her exposed body and nearly gives in at the urge to cover her breasts to him. Her breasts were quite a bit above average; still she has good mounds.

"So...how is it?" Nagisa asked shyly after a couple of minutes of her boyfriend just staring at her like its some scenery. "You look astonishing. You're beautiful." His words simply describe the angelic features that makes up Nagisa. He then brought her to him and kissed her again, making Nagisa moan in the kiss by his warmth. Later she lets go of the kiss and gently lift off his shirt; Tomoya pulled up his arms to help her along. She notices his average chest and caresses it; he may not be strong, but it's all acceptable for Nagisa.

"Tomoya..." Nagisa muttered as she puts her hands behind his head and gives him more deep kisses. Tomoya lays to his side and fell to his bed. He turns slightly to let him be above her, placing her in the pillows and kissed her for all it's worth. Tomoya can feel her breasts pressing against his chest; Nagisa unknowingly pressing her chest against his. Tomoya begins to rub his chest against hers in return to let her breasts scrape against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Nagisa moaned inside his mouth and puts her arms on his back to hug on to him more. He kisses her until both are out of breaths. While Nagisa is catching back her air, Tomoya takes this moment to take off her panties, pulling them down and threw it aside. Nagisa felt embarrassed but did not resist it; she felt defenseless under the man she loves deeply. He takes this moment to see his beloved angel's body, leaving Nagisa more flushed under his gaze; her skin glows from the moon's light that shines forth from the window.

His right hand made its way to her left breast and gently squeezed it, careful not be too hard. She moaned from the sensation never before felt in her life. Tomoya squeezed in more, making her moan over and over. "How're you feeling?" he asked in concern, probably not wanting to take an unfair advantage despite his old delinquent status. "Yes...it feels good..." Nagisa softly replied, her tone gives a sign she wants it. Complying to her silent message, Tomoya decided to kick it up a slowly becomes bolder in his moves as he massages both of her mounds softly in circular rotations, causing her to moans louder. "Oh Tomoya..." she moans into the air, being pleasured by his treatment.

His thumbs instinctively play with her nipples until they were erect and rock-solid. After a while Tomoya lowers his face, kissing her breasts gently, then goes to suck and lick her left breast and while stimulating the right. Some minutes later, Tomoya switched places and applies the same actions. Nagisa moans sexily and encourages her beloved to keep on going as she's helpless under his touch. Tomoya grows ever bolder as he puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley, enjoying the sounds Nagisa sings out. Nagisa indeed sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name.

Afterwards, Tomoya once again brings Nagisa closer and captures her lips, their naked upper bodies pressing onto one another, him still holding at her right breast. Nagisa can't help but to embrace him more, letting their skin make contact to one another. Tomoya then ends his kissing and treatment to give her a break, not willing to take too much advantage, despite her letting him have his way; he's unwilling to do that kind to his future wife. Nagisa puts her arms by her sides, looking up into her beloved's eyes; her love for him sparkles in her eyes. Tomoya again glances down at her seemingly beautiful and angelic body.

"Are fine with what I do?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Should I on? Even go lower?"  
"Yes."

Tomoya can tell she wants more but doesn't feel doing too much to her frail form; he'll be careful in his actions and not push her too much. The way she acts is that she enjoys it while not feeling horny; Nagisa wants this to be more of a romantic night. He then goes to her neck, kissing them while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, and then back up to her face, his other hand travel down her lower hips.

He opened her two-folds slowly, still careful in her delicate area, giving intense sensations coursing through Nagisa. His thumb is stimulating her clitoris while his index and middle finger carefully slides inside her hole, making Nagisa moaned very loud at his moves. Tomoya works on her but not going fast or hard; he wanted to let her get used to this new sensation she receives. "Uhh! Tomoya! Oh Tomoya!" she calls in between her loud moans, being pleasured by the movement of his fingers. Tomoya continued his little torture as he decides to insert 3 of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her insides; though it barely reached her g-spot, it's enough to make her moan and the pressure building. Perhaps he can toy with her a bit, wanting to get further into the mood.

He suddenly removes his fingers from her, licking his hand to taste her. 'She tastes sweet.' Tomoya thought to himself. He goes up to face her then felt her hands touch his cheek and let her future husband look directly at her yellow brown orbs. Her right hand reaches up to gently caress from his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. "Tomoya I love you a lot. I want to be yours forever." Nagisa said sweetly, her tone states for the real fact that she's very much in-love with him. "Nagisa..." Tomoya is a bit speechless of what he heard.

"You know I love you deeply Nagisa. You're a special girl to me." Tomoya spoke with sincerity. Nagisa's sweet smile only broadens; even in the dark her smile is bright for him to see. Tomoya felt he could not feel her in his low regions; he still wears his pants. He then unbuttons and unzips it, then pulls it down along with his cotton boxers as it's been in the way too long. Now free of its confides, Nagisa notices the shape of his manhood and is blushing hard.

After shaking useless embarrassing thoughts away, she focuses back at the task at the moment; nothing will spoil their romantic night. Tomoya lowers his face to hers and kisses her again, with Nagisa gladly kisses back. Tomoya's kiss were a slightly hungry and a bit aggressive while Nagisa's were gentle and passionate. She could not catch up to Tomoya's level as she herself isn't that strong at this. His wanting kiss and tongue simply overpowers her and can only submit under his power. Their tongues collide with one another, them exchanging saliva. Nagisa embraced him as she tries to catch up his kissing, moaning over and over into his wanting mouth. They can feel the contact of each other's bare skin, a satisfying sensation. He can feel her low regions pressing up against his manhood, making him more aroused and the need of her touch. Nagisa lifted her hips to meet him, pressing it altogether. Afterwards they pull apart to breathe, all the while gaze each other in the eye lovingly for some time; their eyes show their deep love for one another. After all the time of the basic love making, they feel ready to take the final and important step.

"Tomoya, come take me." Nagisa told him.

"Are you sure? I could...umm it's too early." Tomoya warned her with care.

"I'll be alright. I took one early one, recommended by Kyou."

"Nagisa are you very sure? I can't turn back on this."

"Yes. Let's at least have a first hand experience on this as a couple. So please, let me become yours."

Tomoya never figured she'd be this wanting. He looks in her eyes and sees this is her final answer; her orbs glimmer with much affections. He spread her legs a little, giving him room to enter. "I'll be gentle" he reassures to his girlfriend. He positions himself at her entrance, his tip grazing the delicate flesh, which made Nagisa let out short and sharp breaths. The tip of his penis split the lips apart, making Nagisa moan. He pushed himself slowly and further till he reached her hymen. Tomoya looks at her eyes, looking for any sign of what she feels. Nagisa nods up to him, Tomoya took it as the decision is made.

Once their positions were proper, together the couple took a breath and Tomoya enters her. The hymen broke, her virginity forever his and both knew it. Nagisa let out a scream as she felt sharp jolts inside her like numerous spikes were poking at her delicate insides as she winced hard from the pain. "You ok Nagisa?" he asked in concern. "Y...yes...just stay still for a while." Nagisa answered, her tone a bit ragged from the pain. For once, Nagisa tries to pull off through this. Tomoya didn't move for some minutes, letting her get used to his size and the pain settled down. He kissed her around the neck to comfort her more and Nagisa can only hold on to him.

Minutes have passed, the awful pain dies down and Nagisa starts to relax. "Tomoya, I'm ok now." Nagisa said to him, telling him that it's alright to go. Tomoya thrust gently at first, until Nagisa feels the ecstasy rising and he gradually picks up speed. "Oh Tomoya..." instinctively she started to move against him as the pleasure continues to rise. His movements begins to pick up speed, her moans are increasing in volume. She begins to wrap her legs tighter on his hips, attempting to make him go deeper. Tomoya can feel the ecstasy rising as her walls sort of massages his manhood as he goes in and out. Wanting the ecstasy, his thrusts picks up a little amounts of momentum.

This delightful bliss continues to rise; Nagisa moans more and louder until its audible enough to sound throughout his room. She had placed her hands on his back and neck, holding on to him dearly. Tomoya drives harder yet not too forceful into her as her moans encourages him. The friction they're feeling is delicious and ecstatic, their bodies feel each other's warmth and sensation. Tomoya held her tight as he thrust in and out continuously. With the pleasure mounting, Nagisa's moans became louder soon and Tomoya continued on to hear her moans that are now like music to his ears.

'She's enjoying this. Since we both want this, might as well go on.' he thought to himself. Tomoya now focuses on their business and pleasure engulfs both of them, Tomoya couldn't think of anything else. Nagisa feels hot pleasure coursing through, a feeling she never before felt, and she likes it. 'Feels like heaven...I'm happy I do this with Tomoya...'

Her moans increases volume as Tomoya becomes a little bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. Nagisa is enjoying this, feeling and understanding the meaning of pleasure, and she is happy doing it with Tomoya. Nagisa's head sunk back into the pillow, she wraps her around his neck and his back, her legs pulling him in and also pushing herself up to meet him. She bucks harder, trying to meet his thrusts every time, but Tomoya kept picking up speed and soon Nagisa is unable to keep up. She decides to let Tomoya ride her all the way, being new to this.

Nagisa then pulls him down for another deep kiss, their tongues dancing each other and trading each other's spit. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go deeper. Both moaned in the kiss as the two tastes each other's saliva, and Nagisa loves the flavor of Tomoya as always in this situation. Her hands that are on his head and neck holds him tight as she hangs on him as Tomoya thrusts gets harder and faster, though Tomoya is still working on his love-making skills. Since his manhood is soaked with her fluids, it enabled him go smoother from the lubrication and him becoming skillful.

Tomoya then parts from the kiss to focus more on the thrusting, he hears more of Nagisa's cries of pleasure. "Ahhh! Tomoya!" Nagisa cried when they broke their kiss; Tomoya thrust into her steadily. His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. Tomoya's hard grunts and Nagisa's sweet moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet from each thrust Tomoya makes. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing ride. Nagisa's own average breasts were squashed by his chest, her nipples against it. Tomoya and Nagisa were lost in this love making they were doing.

When both sense nearing their release, his thrusts is at a crazy level; her thrusts doing deep penetrations; Tomoya's doing good in his first time love-making. "AHH! Tomoya!" Nagisa cried as she holds him tighter. "Uh! Nagisa! It's getting close...I'm going to!" Tomoya could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he can't contain anymore. What's more, he could not pull out as Nagisa got him trapped. The strain they feel can no longer be contained.

"Nagisa!" he grunted deeply as he reaches his peak.

"Tomoya!" Nagisa cried in the moment of the pleasurable release.

Their honeys spilled to one another. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their wonderful release. As their spasms calms down, Tomoya fell to her side, taking the moment to catch their breath and energy. Nagisa still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to go soon. She again brings him down for another kiss, their tongues dance in their love game. They pull out once they're out of breath again. They enjoy the love making they were doing, and both wanted more.

"Nagisa is it alright for a last round?" Tomoya asked like a gentleman. It won't be that bad for a last one for the love birds. "Yes my love, I don't mind." Nagisa answered lovingly. Tomoya smiles at this, and positions himself again on top; knowing her, she'd probably not be on the top type. Nagisa looks up at him lovingly, seeing the moon's light that made him look enchantingly handsome. Nagisa and Tomoya looked at each other directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes. "Tomoya..." Nagisa pulls down on his neck to kiss him again. Typical move of lovers, but they don't mind.

Again Nagisa wraps her arms around him and holds onto him tight, letting him ride on her. As Tomoya moves on her, he can feel her breasts and its nipples rubbing against his hard chest. Nagisa broke their tongue dancing and goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine scent of his being as well as the scent of his hair. His left hand goes to hold her right hand, the young lovers clasping it together. Tomoya feels happy at seeing her enjoying this feeling and Nagisa too feels the same, seeing him satisfied as well.

As Tomoya does again of him pumping in her, Nagisa writhes and moans in pleasure beneath him. His free right hand goes around her body to touch her and feeling her curves. Nagisa puts her left hand on his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, holding them tight like before. Tomoya's free hand now goes to her left breast, giving Nagisa more pleasure. Her moans and cries of pleasure resonate through his room and into the night they share, like a new kind of an owl's passionate hymn.

He then goes to her neck to kiss it before going up to kiss her. Their tongues dance again while once more trading their spit. Tomoya pumps in deeper and harder while his free right hand squeezes her left breast, making Nagisa moan loud within his mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on pumping in her, hitting her g-spot with precision. "OH TOMOYA!" Nagisa screamed out, the pleasure is so intense. Tomoya likes the view of his future wife under him; her face flustered in pleasure and her writhing underneath him. Tomoya presses and squeezes her breast softly, then ceases it and let it hold her shoulder. He then focuses on doing precise and able thrusts, hitting her g-spot every time. Nagisa holds him more, her legs wrapped tight on his waist to help him. Nagisa keeps on moaning while Tomoya grunts with every stroke he makes. They felt nothing but heavenly bliss; both of them were lost in the love they are making.

"Oh Tomoya! I love you...so much!" Nagisa called out in between moans.

"I too love you Nagisa!" Tomoya grunted also in between his grunts.

At this moment the pleasure reached surmountable heights, Tomoya's thrusts and pumping increases speed. Nagisa presses and rubs her body on him, though only with little effort; she finds herself unable to keep up but doesn't mind and let Tomoya be in control. Several minutes have passed in their love making. Both were lost in their love, and they enjoy every moment of it. They can feel the pressure reaching critical; her vaginal muscles now squeezes tightly on his manhood in a vice-like grip. With a last thrust and accurately hitting her g-spot, they reach the last climax. They not need to tell what they'll feel next.

"NAGISA!"

"TOMOYAAAA!"

Tomoya shoots up his seed into her womb and groaned deeply from the ecstatic release. Nagisa screamed like never in her life in incredible pleasure. Their hips are soaking wet from their honey, juices mixing together as one. They hold each other very tight to recover as their bodies tense from their release. Tomoya starts to get worn out and he slumps to her side panting. Nagisa cradles Tomoya like a precious treasure, seeing him tired and weary from this great experience.

"Nagisa..." Tomoya muttered breathless. "Tomoya...Oh Tomoya..." Nagisa said softly. After regaining their air, Tomoya goes up to her to kiss her lips once more. Nagisa happily responds to his kiss. Their lips locked, tongues dancing once more and exchanging saliva. After deprived of air minutes later, Tomoya breaks the passionate kiss and once more looked at Nagisa's lovely being. The moon's light glistens on her naked form from the sweat, making her look stunningly enchanting like she's an angel maiden. 'She looks so beautiful under the moonlight...' Tomoya thought to himself.

Tomoya attempted to get out of her but Nagisa's legs won't release him. "Tomoya, don't. Let's sleep like this." she pleaded. "Ok Nagisa." he complies to her, not wanting to argue against this. He then lay down to her side, pulling Nagisa up to him, letting her rest on top of him. Nagisa raises her right hand and gently caress his cheek.

"That was great Nagisa." he told her. "Yes, you're great as well. I thank you." Nagisa agreed, smiling sweetly at him. "Yeah sure." Tomoya said to his love. They look at each other in their eyes for a little while, eyes glow with loving affections for each other. Tomoya's arms put her in a protective embrace while she caresses his cheek. Tomoya yawned and places himself in her chest. Nagisa puts the blankets over them and snuggles very closely him as she prepares to sleep with the love of her life, feeling his warmth all around her.

"I love you Nagisa. Good night."

"I love you too Tomoya. Sweet dreams my love."

They then fall to sleep together with smiles on their faces, feeling both satisfied and happy. Tomoya embraces her lovingly and protectively, sometimes possessively, making sure nothing will go near her. Tomoya and Nagisa now sleep comfortably in each others' arms, along with their warmth, care, comfort and love. One of their hands interlocked with one another while the other hold on to one another. Both love birds now slumbered together with peace and serenity around them, ready to face another day. Tonight has been a romantic night for them, and perhaps there'll be more for the couple.

_There you have it, my first Clannad fic with one of my favorite couples. I find that Clannad, mostly the first season, is kind of interesting, partly that it's sort of a harem anime and few other reasons that made me like it. And though I'm not much of a drama person, I'd take Clannad over any crappy soap operas, Koreanovelas, telenovelas and teleseryes i.e. Philippine dramas._

_There'll be more Clannad from me as this is the first shot on a couple. The next one I'll do in the future will be a Tomoya/Kyou, and after that with Kotomi and Tomoyo. Hope you like this, R&R and don't flame hard! See more from me soon._


End file.
